In the Arms of the Force
by Sameri Blue
Summary: 10 years after Eyes in the Force. Obi-wan returns home. AoTC AU
1. Chapter 1

Obi-wan stood staring out of the large window. He allowed himself to just be as he watched the traffic flow by. The ever present lights of Coruscant reflected off the long auburn hair. He felt tired. More than tired really. He was exhausted. He was actually grateful to the healers. they had told the council in no uncertain terms that Obi-wan was NOT to do anything even remotely stressful for the next month or so. The years spent working on the outer rim had finally caught up with him. The council had decided that he would not be taking those types of missions any longer. If they did allow it they would be risking his life. And they just couldn't justify doing that. He had lasted longer on the outer rim missions than most even came close to. 

Obi-wan looked up from his contemplation at the steady taping that echoed across the chamber. A smile broke out across the wearied face. He turned and dropped to one knee to meet his Master. As the Knight kneeled the said master took a moment to view the changes time had wrought on the familiar figure. The hair was much longer now. Actually is was longer than most knights even thought of growing it. The waist length hair was pulled back in a multitude of tiny braids. Those were then braided together to form a slightly thicker braid. And those were braided to make a thicker one. And so on to one solid braid running down the knights back. His face once smooth and innocent was now haggard and weary. And while the light of the force had not dimmed the hopeful outlook on the future had. Obi-wan's clothes were worn and obviously much mended. And he moved with an unconscious grace that had been apparent when he was younger. Only now it had been distilled down the fines essence. There was no energy wasted in his movements. He simply did not have the energy to spare. Master Yoda found himself feeling very happy the Padawan of his heart would be on Coruscant for a while. The aged master only said one thing to the young knight. "Welcome home, Obi-wan." Obi-wan smiled and bowed his head. Yoda rested a clawed hand on the bowed head for a moment. Then they both turned to watch the traffic continue in it's unbroken stream. 

And the force rejoiced that it's beloved child had finally come home. And every where every force sensitive on the planet felt that joy. And wondered what caused it. But there were three beings that did not wonder. Master Windu began a very quick walk, it wouldn't do for a council member to be seen running, to the room he knew he would fine Yoda and Obi-wan in. He had a welcome home to attend to. Qui-gon looked up startled and smiled. Perhaps now he would have a chance to talk to his former padawan. And Anakin Skywalker looked up too. But there was no smile on his face. Instead a dark frown marred the handsome surface. 

Obi-wan and Yoda continued staring. Oblivious to it all. 

********* 

Obi-wan looked up from his light reader at the chime. He quickly looked over at the chrono on the wall and frowned. It was too early for it to be Yoda or Mace. He stood up. There was no way out of it. He would have to answer the door. He snorted as he walked to the door way_ ** Could I get any more dramatic. No way out! Honestly! I've been spending too much time away from the temple!**_ He opened the door and was suprsed to see the people standing on the oither side. But He quickly recovered. "Master Jinn! Padawan Skywalker! Come in!" He stepped to the side and ushered his visitors into the living chambers. He settled them down on the sofa. "What brings you two here?" Qui-gon smiled and replied "We heard you were back in the temple. So after locating you new chambers, we decided to come and visit." Obi-wan smiled. "Well I'm glad you did. Now in my last communication with you, Anakin was working on the Heart Song Kata. How did that go?" Anakin looked up and launched into the tale. "Well at first it was confusing. But then I found this vid of you teaching it to some padawans and I watched that...." 

Qui-gon watched as Anakin told the story to Obi-wan. He took the time to watch his former apprentice with out being noticed. It was a startling difference. _**I seem to have this happen quite often. This is the third time I've been shocked that he had aged.** _He noted the white flecs in the ruddy hair. And the lines around his eyes. He chuckled to himself._ ** We are both getting older. It's time I admit that. I need to talk to him soon about helping me train Anakin. I'm getting too old to handle some aspects of his training.** _Qui-gon had admitted to himself last year that time was catching up. His hair and bear were completely white, and his joints were stiffening up. And no matter what the Healers did he couldn't see as well anymore either. He had been waiting for Obi-wan to come home. He needed help with Anakin. The boy was enthusiastic and energetic. And Qui-gon just could not keep up with him. He came back to himself as he realized Anakin's tale was winding down. "...And once I realized that I was able to do it!" Obi-wan smiled. "That's great Anakin! You'll have to spar with me one day so I can see how you have progressed since then." Anakin's Face lit up. "**Oh Wow!** That would be great! Every one says you are one of the best in the temple!" Obi-wan grimaced a little. "Well I don't know about that, But I'm glad you would like to spar with me." Anakin looked very much his nineteen years old at that moment. He was all but bouncing out of the chair. Qui-gon looked on indulgently. But a quick glance at the chrono told him that they needed to get moving. He reached over and grabbed the braid hanging over Anakin's shoulder. "Come Padawan. It's time to head to the council chambers." Anakin groaned. "Oh Master do we_ have_ too?" "Yes padawan we _Have_ to." He turned to Obi-wan and clasped his shoulder. "We'll stop by again later." Obi-wan nodded. "I'll look forward to that." And then Master and Padawan swept out of the chambers. 

Obi-wan looked at the door with a perplexed look on his face. _**Why in blazes did Qui-gon send me a private message that he needs to talk to me privately later?**_ He shrugged. _**Well there is nothing I can do about it now. I need to go meet Yoda and Mace.** _And without a second thought the Knight walked out of him chambers and down the long hallway.

*******

Hey all! Hope you all enjoy the third story in the series. This one will be very slow coming. I will be posting it as it is written. All my previous stories have been completed prior to posting here. Keep and eye out for the next chapter.

~Sameri


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-wan entered the tiny room above the council chamber and looked around. He had once again beaten Mace and Yoda to the chamber. He settled himself into his customary chair. Instead of the contorted sprawl he usually worked himself into, he was leaning back half dozing. He heard the door open but didn't look up to verify the identity of the beings that entered. This was the most protected room in the temple. If someone unauthorized made it this far he was dead anyways. 

"See! Told you I did, that beat us he would!" "Yes, Master Yoda I realize that. But I never said I disagreed with you!" Obi-wan chuckled at the antics of the two masters. They never changed. They always fought like a bonded couple. The argument continued at the masters remained oblivious to the knights amusements. "Disagree you did not! But agree with me you did not! Silent you remained!" "Yoda I nodded!" "Tell I could not that nodded you did. A sneeze I though that was." "Yoda I did not sneeze!" "Know that I do now!" At this Obi-wan was unable to contain his good humor and began to laugh out loud. That didn't affect the argument in the least. They were used to having Obi-wan start laughing at them. "See even Obi-wan thinks the idea of my sneezing is funny!" Mace yelled. Obi-wan sat up at that. "Hey now! Don't you start dragging me into your squabble! It is bad enough when I wind up in them from the beginning!" "A squabble this is not!" Yoda yelled at the same time that mace thundered, "We are NOT squabbling!" That set Obi-wan off again and he all but fell over laughing. 

The two masters looked at the laughing knight with nonplused looks on there faces. They quickly began laughing even harder each time he looked up at the serious expression on their faces. When the knight began turning red and gasping from laughing, Yoda decided to take pity on him. "Good it is to see you laugh again Obi-wan." Mace nodded his agreement. "Yes you have been far to high-strung as of late." Obi-wan looked up and managed to get himself under control. "It's good to laugh again. There hasn't been much reason lately." The masters nodded. "True this is." Yoda replied. "Speak to you we must about the reason." Obi-wan sat down in the chair and leaned forward. "Yes?" Mace crossed the room from the doorway where they had been standing, to sit in the other human sized chair in the room. "We have a mission for you." Obi-wan sat back. "Yes?" "We need to send you with Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker." Obi-wan raised an eyebrow." "why?" Mace smirked internally. That action alone showed the confidence the knight held in himself. Any other being even Obi-wan's erstwhile master would be too nervous in the face of the council to just lift and eyebrow and ask why they were being sent on a mission. He paused a moment and then explained. "We believe that your ability will be necessary. Obi-wan cocked his head. "Really?" "Yes really. We intend to tell Qui-gon at his council session in…" He checked his chrono. "Oh Bugger! In a few minutes!" Yoda wiggled his ears from his perch on his chair. "Go we should. Tell Jinn and Skywalker we will. Talk to you later Obi-wan I will." Obi-wan nodded. "Yes Master Yoda."

The two masters moved to the lift entrance leaving the same way they entered. Squabbling. "Why didn't you tell me what time it was?!" " Though you knew I did!" "Well Obviously not or …" The lift door closed on the argument. Obi-wan stared across the room thoughtfully. Why was he being sent on this mission really? He doubted it was solely because of his 'talent'. And why did Qui-gon want to talk to him? _**Questions, questions. And not an answer in sight. Oh well only one thing to do. Wait and find out. Why do I think I will find out more than I wanted in ways I never imagined?**_

Qui-gon stood in the middle of the chamber waiting to be told his next mission. But he was distracted. He couldn't help but wonder if Obi-wan would actually talk to him as he requested. They had been away so long that he had no way of predicting the knights actions. He had no clue as to how Obi-wan would react to such an odd request. A cough from Yoda brought him back to the here and now. He could worry about Obi-wan later. He was here for a reason. He forced all thoughts of Obi-wan from his mind and focused on Yoda. But it was not the green master that spoke. It was Mace. "We have a mission for you." Qui-gon looked the dark skinned master in the eye. "Yes?" "We need you and your Padawan to guard Senator Amidala. She is believed to be in danger." Qui-gon digested this. "Who is believed to have threatened her?" Adi Gallia spoke up. "The Chancellor believes it to be miners form the moons of Naboo. We agree with him on this." Qui-gon noticed an odd look passing between Mace and Yoda at that comment. Adi continued, "But the Senator believes it to be Count Dooku." Qui-gon was surprised at that. "Did you tell her he is a former Jedi" Mace answered that question. "Yes we did, but she does not take our word for it." "Will we be assigned to find out who is behind the attacks?" "Peripherally. The Jedi assigned to work with you will also have a mandate to find out who is behind the attacks. And you will be able to help him. However your primary mandate is to protect the Senator." Qui-gon nodded. " May I ask who will be assigned with us?" Yoda spoke up. "Decided we have not. Know you will when he arrives. Until then dismissed you are." Qui-gon bowed as did Anakin. The both walked out. 

After exiting the chambers Anakin turned to Qui-gon. "Who do you think will work with us?" "I don't know pad wan. But I hope whoever it is can work with us." Anakin looked up at Qui-gon, though it was a much smaller distance up than it was at 9 when he first saw his master. "Why wouldn't they work with us?" Qui-gon turned and began heading toward their quarters. "Because, Anakin, the majority of the temple does not particularly like me." Anakin followed. "Why is that Master?" "Because I am something of a rogue. But mostly because of how I treated Obi-wan. He is very respected here. Especially now." They stopped and waited for a lift. "Why now Master?" Qui-gon smiled sadly. "Because he has become something of a hero. He's been out on the outer rim working undercover. He has managed to root out more potential problems that anyone realized existed. And in doing this he has save the galaxy much strife. And now that he has been called home…" Anakin broke in. "Called home? I thought his mission was just up." " No Anakin. After much debate the council decided that Obi-wan was too much at risk. The called him home in the middle of and operation." "Why?" "That my young apprentice is a question that only the council, and Obi-wan know the answer to." They boarded the lift and headed down 12 floors. "Now we had best get our selves together and get ready for this mission." Anakin sighed. "Yes Master."

**************

Sidious looked at his console and laughed. _**Send Jinn and Skywalker eh? Little good it will do them. Though I suppose they thought they were being very clever sending two of them to do the work of one Jedi.** _The dark shrouded figure leaned back in his chair. Every thing was going to plan. All he had left to do was sit back and wait. The darkness was growing. All that was left was taking out the trash. Little did the Sith lord know that a wrench was about to be tossed into his plans. While the dark was growing strong, so was the light. And it is in the nature of light to disperse darkness.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

EEPS! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. Darth Real Life attacked with a vengeance. So I have been a bit tied up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed any of my stories. You guys are the reason I keep writing. With out feedback my stories have a tendency to die. But have no fear the series **_will _** be completed. I have several people on TF.N that would hunt me down if I ever stopped writing these. So as you can see it is in my best interest to keep writing. Till the next time I have free time. Thanks all!

~Meri


	3. Chapter 3

Qui-gon looked over at Anakin as they headed up to Senator Amidala's quarters. The boy seemed tense and edgy. He took a moment to observe his apprentice in the hopes of figuring out what agitated him. As always, when he stopped to think about it, he was amazed at how the boy had changed in the 10 years he had known him. He was no longer the bleached blond child looking up at him from the ground. He was nearly as tall as himself. The hair had darkened to a light brown away from the harsh Tattooine suns. The eyes were just as blue as he remembered. But they were no longer filled with fear and awe. Now they were shadowed as most Jedi's eyes were. And there was something else in the blue depths. Something…hungry. Anakin turned to look at him and the moment was lost. The though fleeting and insubstantial. Anakin turned away restlessly and began fidgeting. Qui-gon spoke up. "Anakin, what is the matter?" Anakin turned to face his master. "Nothing, Master." "I can feel your agitation Padawan. Tell me what is wrong?" The boy looked away. "What if she doesn't remember me?" Qui-gon sighed. Sometimes he forgot how young Anakin actually was. "I'm sure she will remember us Anakin. And even if she did not it would be no reason to despair. We are Jedi." Anakin nodded. "Yes Master. It's just that…I've though about here all these years. What if she hasn't!" Qui-gon smiled. "Relax. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. How could anyone forget you?" Anakin smiled up at him. "I'm sure your right Master. Thank you." "It is no problem my young apprentice. I'm glad to help." And at that moment the doors slid open to reveal Amidala's quarters. Any further conversation would have to wait.

They were greeted enthusiastically at the door by Jar-Jar. "Qui? Qui! It is a you!" The amphibian then proceeded to give him a large hug. "It is good to see you Jar-Jar." He was unable to hide his smile. There was something very likeable about the Gungan. One could not help but like him. Jar-Jar led them further into the apartment and called out to the Senator. "Senator Padme! Lookie who isa here! It'sa Master Qui!" The Senator looked up from the light reader in her hand. With a smile she walked over to great the guests. "Master Jedi! It is good to see you looking so well." Qui-gon smiled and nodded. "It is good to see you again as well my lady." A movement behind him caught Amidala's eye. "And who is…"She trailed off as she recognized Anakin. "Ani? Is that you?" Anakin stepped forward. "Hello Senator. It is good to see you again." Standing that close to her caused her to crane her head up to be able to see his face. She took a step back and looked him up and down. "My how you have grown!" He blushed shyly. 'So have you. More beautiful I mean." She looked at him puzzled for a moment as he tried to figure out why on earth that had popped out of his mouth. "Oh Ani. You'll always be that little boy I met on Tattooine." She then turned away to head to the seating area. Qui-gon followed her, so they both missed the flare of something dark in Anakin's eyes. 

*******************************

Obi-wan stared pensively at the chrome walls of the lift. He was not very happy to be sent on this mission. He sighed. There wasn't much he could do. He had argued with the council. And lost. He would be going on this mission. Like it or not. He shifted. **Why me? Why in blazes does it have to be me? Why couldn't they send someone else to baby sit the senator?** He sighed again. This was not very Jedi like behavior. But by the Force he didn't want another mission right now! All he wanted to do was spend the next cycle relaxing. But it didn't look like he would get to do that. The lift chimed getting his attention. He strode from the lift. His dark robe swirling around him. Workers in the corridor have him a wide berth. They didn't quit know what to make of the hooded figure. It was obvious that he was a Jedi but the aura of danger around them made them wary of approaching him. In the end he arrived at the door to Amidala's quarters unmolested. He calmly raised a hand and pushed the chime. 

The door suddenly flew open and a light saber illuminated the hallway. Obi-wan raised an eye brow and stepped around the figure. As he entered the quarters he saw Anakin standing near Amidala and the handmaiden had her blaster drawn and aimed at him. Obi-wan slowly turned to face Qui-gon. He looked at the man who still stood with his lighsaber out but no longer lit. He pushed back his hood and spoke. "Master Jinn." Qui-gon hung his saber back on his belt. He then turned and motioned to Anakin to put his saber away as well. When he motioned to the handmaiden she did as she was bid but managed to nor look happy about it. As both Jedi walked forward Padme spoke. "Well Master Jinn, would you like to introduce me to your mystery guest here?" Obi-wan bowed as Qui-gon spoke. "Senator Amidala, I believe you already know Knight Obi-wan Kenobi?" She looked at the Knight in shock. "Is that really you?" At his nod all decorum flew out the window and she flung herself in his arms,. "Obi-wan!"

*********

Okay I apologize for how long it's been between chapters. Again Real Life has attacked. But I will get this done. Thanks for all the feedback. It really does help!


End file.
